Chakra
.]] Chakra , also known as Mantra, is a recurring ability from the Final Fantasy series, and is normally associated with the Monk class. It typically restores HP and status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ursula has access to the Chakra command. It restores some HP and removes certain status ailments. Final Fantasy V Chakra is a Level 3 ability for the Monk class. It is a command ability that restores some HP with a spell of base 30 power, and removes Poison and Blind. Chakra cannot be used on any other character aside from the caster themselves. Final Fantasy VI Chakra, originally translated as Mantra, is one of Sabin's Blitz techniques, which heals every party member bar Sabin himself for an amount equal to Sabin's max HP divided by the number of party members minus 1, and cures Blind, Poison, Silence, and Sap. Sabin learns Chakra at level 23. Final Fantasy IX Amarant can use Chakra at the cost of 4 MP to recover a small amount of HP and MP. Its effect can be doubled with the support ability Power Up. During Trance Chakra recovers HP and MP of all allies. It takes 30 AP to master and can be learned from the Cat's Claws and Leather Plate. The formula for the restoration of HP and MP is as follows. : HP Restored = * Target's Max HP) / 100 (i.e. 20% of Max HP)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : MP Restored = * Target's Max MP) / 100 (i.e. 20% of Max MP) ''Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, Chakra and Mantra are distinctly different abilities for the Monk. Chakra is learned at Level 35. The ability can be used once every 5 minutes. When activated it will instantly heal a Monk for twice his vitality in HP. The Vitality score used is the modified amount after gear, food, songs, etc. Chakra can also remove negative status ailments such as Poison, Paralysis, Blindness, and sometimes some other effects. Chakra can pretty reliably remove up to three of those effects, though Paralysis may effect the Monk's ability to actually use Chakra. Mantra is gained upon reaching 75 and spending the requisite number of Merit Points. Mantra increases all party member's HP by 4%, 8%, or 12% depending on the level of Mantra merit the Monk has. It can be used once every 10 minutes and the duration of the HP increase is 3 minutes. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chakra is a skill learned by enemy Monks. It restores HP and returns any lowered stats to normal. Final Fantasy Tactics Chakra is a Monk ability that heals HP and MP of the monk himself and any allies or enemies in the squares immediately adjacent to his position so long as they are on level ground relative to the monk. It is learned for 350 JP. It restores HP equal to the following: : Physical Attack x PWR MP restored is equal to half of the amount of HP restored. Chakra has a 100% hit rate as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chakra is a White Monk ability that heals the HP and status of the unit. This ability is taught by Cat Claws equipment and needs 200 AP to master. It is somewhat more effective than the Soldier and Warrior's First Aid. It has a Magic Power of 35. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chakra is again a White Monk ability, learned from the Cat Claws and requires 200 AP to master. It recovers the user's HP and removes negative statuses. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Chakra is the third ability for the Fighter class and cost 3 AP to use. The ability allows the user to double their max HP for the duration of the battle. Final Fantasy Dimensions Chakra is the level 13 ability of the Monk class for 280 AP, and is part of the Martial Arts skillset. At the cost of 24 MP, it cures some HP as well as removing the Sleep, Confuse, Paralyze, Berserk, and Curse statuses from one ally. Gallery Etymology , in Hindu metaphysical tradition and other belief systems, are centres of Prāṇa, life force, or vital energy. Chakras correspond to vital points in the physical body i.e. major plexuses of arteries, veins and nerves. Texts and teachings present different numbers of chakras. References Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities